


Mistake

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [14]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mission Related, Morning After, Pre-00 Status, Pre-Relationship, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: The aftermath of a first sexual encounter





	Mistake

**Alec...**

Fuck!  He's quiet.  Why the fuck is he quiet?  I knew this was a mistake, I should have trusted my instincts and kept my dick in my pants, but he pushed and pushed and I... fuck, I'm only human.  Been watching the bastard for weeks, but it was nothing.  Or I told myself it was, but...

It's so damn fucking hot in here.  Stifling.  The flies around the rubbish bin buzz lazily, almost too lethargic to bother.  I know the feeling, but it's my shift on the mark. I need to get the fuck out of here.  Away from this mattress and away from the silent length of his back... the knobs of his spine that lead down to that perfect fucking arse.  Perfect arse for fucking... not that we got that far, but it was good, what we had, and the cocky bastard isn't half as fucking annoying when he's bent double with my fingers in his hole.

This is going to be bloody awkward for our remaining time here if he's going to play the straight card.  I think that ship has sailed mate, with the wave of cum I swallowed down, but sure, if you want to forget it ever happened I can act like it was nothing.  Two men in close confines...

I'm out into the market less than an hour later, and Bond hasn't said a word.  As I pulled on my clothes, he went to the bathroom, then slumped into a chair by the window with a fresh bottle, brooding and silent.  Christ, this job cannot be over soon enough.

 

**James…**

He hasn't said a word.  I can feel his eyes on me.  Why doesn't he just say that he thinks we made a mistake and I can try to forget this.  Put it behind us.  That has to be what he is thinking.  Isn't it?  
  
What a bloody moron!  I shouldn't have made the first move.     
  
But... he didn't say no or punch me.   
  
Christ how are we going to get through the rest of this mission.  Because I can't ignore what just happened.     
  
Fuck.     
  
Alec is an egotistical annoying bastard.  Who needs to fucking quit staring at me!   
  
Jumping to my feet, I cross the room to where you are standing.   
  
"Okay!  Let's get this over with so the elephant in the room will go away.  But you didn't seem to mind at the moment. Go ahead. Punch me."

 


End file.
